Vous avez un 1 appel en absence
by Skye Marcus
Summary: Il y a des appels qu'on peut regretter toute une vie d'avoir ratés. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Sasha :)


_* Monte nerveusement sur l'estrade et approche du micro. Attrape fébrilement le micro, éclaircit sa voix en toussotant discrètement. Aspire une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et, les yeux rivés sur le bout ovale et luisant de ses escarpins, s'adresse à la salle comble en colère qui gronde et menace de lui jeter d'un instant à l'autre des projectiles bien mérités.*_

**Vous avez certainement oublié mon nom depuis le temps mais moi je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Certes je me suis volatilisée dans la nature sans la moindre explication aux environs du mois de juillet, vous abandonnant en plan, vous et mes écrits inachevés.**  
**Je pourrai vous dire que je ne me suis pas remise du départ de Cote, que j'ai décidé d'arrêter la série, vous dire que je suis très occupée depuis quelques mois, que j'ai subis quelques bouleversements que je n'avais pas vu venir...tout est vrai mais cela ne m'excuse en rien car la véritable raison est peut-être bien plus simple et se résumerait par une grande flemme tout simplement. Je vous présenterai donc bien mes excuses mais comme l'a dit un certain grand monsieur : « les excuses sont un signe de faiblesse. » alors sur ce, je vous implore de ranger vos gourdins, cailloux, tomates etc...et de m'accepter à nouveau parmi vous.**

* _Relève enfin la tête pour faire face à un public silencieux. Trop silencieux peut-être même_.*

_Oui bon c'était un peu théâtrale toute cette mise en scène mais vous avez compris le but, mes chers lecteurs, je suis de retour et je m'excuse de vous avoir lâchement abandonnés. Mais trêve de bavardages et place à la lecture. Ah et j'allais presque oublier, je dédicace cet O.S. À** Sasha Richester** en lui souhaitant un **très Joyeux Anniversaire**. J'espère qu'il te plaira :)  
_

* * *

**Vous avez 1 appel en absence.  
**

Certains disent que l'attente est plus cruelle que l'absence, d'autres jugent que c'est plutôt l'inverse. Tony DiNozzo aurait bien voulu donner son opinion à ce propos, parler de son expérience du sujet mais que pouvait-il dire lui qui subissait les deux ?

Un matin embrumé de septembre, elle avait débarqué sans prévenir dans l'open-space et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

Chaque jour à ses côtés était un cadeau du ciel. Tel un rayon de soleil, elle illuminait tout sur son passage, de sa présence elle rassurait, de son tact légendaire elle parvenait à réconforter tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, par sa beauté exotique elle ensorcelait, par sa classe elle attirait irrémédiablement, par son caractère fouguait elle rendait accro.

Pourtant après 8 longues années passée à se battre comme une lionne pour se forger une place dans son pays d'adoption, à tisser des liens intenses avec une équipe qu'elle chérissait, elle avait brusquement déserté sa nouvelle vie et pris l'avion pour retourner en Israel, laissant en plan ses collègues, amis et surtout Tony. Complètement désemparé, ce dernier s'était envolé à son tour pour la Terre Sainte dans l'espoir de la ramener.

Le NCIS avait besoin d'elle, son équipe avait besoin d'elle mais plus que tout encore, lui avait besoin d'elle. En vain.

Après avoir échangé un baiser fiévreux qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments dévorants qu'ils nourrissaient chacun l'un pour l'autre, il s'était vu contraint d'être à jamais séparé d'elle.

Le voyage de retour avait été un véritable crève-coeur et depuis les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient.  
Au départ, il avait espéré son retour tel l'enfant prodige. Chaque matin, le coeur plein d'espoir il vérifiait ses mails, dans la rue il observait cette silhouette brune qui lui ressemblait, le soir confortablement installé devant son poste de télévision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter discrètement son portable ou bien dès que le DING de l'ascenseur retentissait, il relevait la tête un sourire confiant éclairant son visage.

On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, lui, il l'avait tué. Alors c'est rongé par le chagrin, qu'il s'était finalement résigné à tourner la page, à refermer la boite à souvenirs, du moins en apparence.

Son prénom avait été banni des conversations, ses photos décrochées du mur, son poste vacant comblé. Et pourtant , inlassablement, sans répi, elle ne cessait de le torturer.

C'est comme çà, c'est la vie, il y a des êtres qui sont inoubliables.

**oOo**

Affalé au fond du divan couleur chocolat qui trônait au milieu de son salon, Tony DiNozzo appuya machinalement sur le bouton off de sa télécommande pour couper sa télévision. La journée avait été longue et la soirée encore plus. Il avait l'habitude de zapper sur quelques chaines avant d'aller se coucher chaque soir mais ce soir serait une exception, il était trop harassé pour rester debout un peu plus longtemps.

Abby avait été sur son dos toute la journée, aux petits soins pour lui. Il faut dire que la laborantine adorait particulièrement les anniversaires et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire toujours trop avec le concerné. Cette année, elle avait particulièrement mis le paquet, à croire qu'elle craignait qu'il ne soit pas assez heureux pour ce « jour béni » comme elle l'appelait. Foutaise, on est toujours heureux le jour de son anniversaire, non ? Sauf peut-être si une personne vous manque...et cela la gothique espiègle le savait pertinemment. Toujours est-il qu'elle l'avait épuisé.

Dès son arrivée au NCIS, il avait eu le droit à un coup de trompette et des cotillons, à 16h elle lui avait même fait le coup du gâteau scintillant de bougies dans l'obscurité de son labo et puis évidemment après le boulot, elle l'avait traîné avec toute l'équipe au bowling, même Gibbs avait joué le jeu.

Non vraiment quand Abby entreprenait quelque chose, elle s'y plongeait à fond dedans. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait presque même fait oublier le seul et unique message d'anniversaire qu'il désirait recevoir plus que tout, plus que les traditionnels envoyés par ses amis des quatre coins des USA, par son père même.

Se courbant en avant tout en appuyant ses mains sur le canapé, il se releva et s'étira péniblement. Glissant de sa poche sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son cellulaire vint se loger entre les coussins du sofa tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers sa chambre, un verre de whisky à la main.

Tout doucement alors, la sonnerie étouffée par les coussins, son téléphone portable vibra. L'écran s'alluma une dernière fois pour afficher une notification avant de retomber en veille.

**1 appel en absence de Ziva.**

* * *

_Voilà j'avoue que j'aurai pu faire plus joyeux pour mon retour et pour ton anniversaire Sasha mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour quelque chose d'amusant. J'espère que çà vous a tout de même plu et même si les choses ont changé en 6 mois, je pense que les reviews sont toujours d'actualité et fond toujours plaisir ;)_


End file.
